Love and Longing in the Common Room
by Akira Ichijouji
Summary: There's a party in the Common Room! Hormones are raging, plots are afoot, and love is in the air (didn't see that one coming, did you?) First-and-foremost just silly. Slash. Lots of slash. Lots and lots of slash. *COMPLETE!!!*
1. Seamus Finnigan and Ron Weasely

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Ron Weasely. I don't own Seamus Finnigan. I don't own Fred and George Weasely (damnit!!!). I don't own Oliver Wood -- he belongs to my online friend Kate. And to J. K. Rowling, hehe...although we tend to overlook that fact, ne? I also don't own Dean Thomas, or any of the girls in his little hormonally-charged conversation circle. Finally, I don't own Lee Jordan or Colin Creevey (thank you God.) Basically, I don't own anything. *pouts* (However, I do keep Tom Riddle locked in my basement to use as a dutiful sex slave. Don't look so shocked. ^_~)  
  
A/N: OK, this little ficlet is what happens when a silly idea hits you when you're doing your homework, and you stop studying to write it, and you don't get any of your homework done for about a week (but not necessarily because you're writing the aforementioned fic). ^^  
  
WARNINGS: SLASH!!! BOYS LIKING, HAVING IMPURE THOUGHTS ABOUT, AND POSSIBLY SNOGGING/SHAGGING OTHER BOYS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Also, if you're a youngster and don't really understand about the birds and the bees, do yourself and your parents a favor and don't read this, 'tay? Grazi, bellos. I'd rather not be blamed for corrupting young minds, although I've done quite a bit of that in my day. ^_~  
  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Love and Longing in the Common Room  
  
By Akira Ichijouji  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
  
  
PART 1 -- SEAMUS FINNIGAN AND RON WEASELY  
  
  
Seamus, with relish, bit off the head of a Chocolate Frog, letting the sweet flavor dissolve on his tongue. The rest of the Gryffindors were also pigging out on candy in the Common Room, celebrating a very recent victory over the Slytherin Quidditch team. The heroes of the hour, namely the =Gryffindor= Quidditch team, were given places of honor on the scarlet couch in front of the huge fireplace. Harry was flanked by both Fred and George, who were trying to get him to eat a particularly questionable Every-Flavor-Bean.  
  
*Mmmm...so much candy...* Seamus' eyes were starting to glaze over as he reached for another Chocolate Frog off the gigantic pile of sweets on the center table. The sandy-haired boy knew he should have stopped long ago -- after all, he had a figure to maintain, and all that sugar always went straight to his head...ooh! The last pumpkin pasty was calling his name!  
  
He reached out quickly, hand colliding in mid-air with someone else's.  
  
Seamus glared at Ron. He glared back.  
  
"Mine," both said at the same time.  
  
Ron's eyes narrowed. Seamus viciously chomped the left leg off his Chocolate Frog. Suddenly he giggled.  
  
"What?" Ron glared. He was more than a little annoyed -- after the entire evening, he hadn't been able to speak to Harry even once around the huge crowd.  
  
Seamus giggled again, grinning from ear to ear as he savagely bit the right leg off his frog. Suddenly and without warning, he pounced, grabbing the pumpkin pasty for himself.  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud, just take the bloody thing," Ron muttered, slumping down in his large red armchair. He shot a particularly deadly death glare in Seamus' general direction, then resigned himself to just =looking= at the Quidditch team. *Yeah, look but don't touch...*  
  
Seamus was bored. He had sorted all his Every-Flavor-Beans into piles by color (in rainbow order, of course), then by possible flavor twice already, and had eaten so many Chocolate Frogs he was starting to have a very, very large collection of Famous Wizards cards. The sandy-haired boy hummed nonchalantly to himself, eyes flickering about the room, practically vibrating, thoughts firing across his nerve endings at at least five times their normal rate. His eyes paused for a split-second on his newest Famous Wizard card, which he promptly picked up in a slightly-trembling hand and began a conversation with.  
  
Seamus Finnigan was on the mother of all sugar highs.  
  
After a terribly insightful one-sided discussion with the only-slightly-well-known alchemist, Seamus tossed the card aside, bouncing his legs up and down in a varying rhythm.  
  
"I...am...bored! Yup...that's me...bored! Oy, that'd be a bloody awful name to have, wouldn't it? Bored? Hehehe, I think I'd go by my middle name then, even if it was something horrible like Archibald or Edgar..." Seamus prattled on to himself, looking at the ceiling with some interest.  
  
"Finnigan, will you just =shut= =up=???" Ron growled, smacking his forehead with one hand. "Look, Dean's sitting over there with Parvati and Lavendar, why don't you go harrass =them=???" Ron pointed to the right side of the fireplace with the expression of a martyr in the process of being tied to a stake.  
  
To his great relief, Seamus got up and walked around his chair. Ron went back to staring at Har...the Quidditch team. The redhead screwed up his face. Why did the twins get to have all the fun? Now they had both pinned Harry to the back of the couch and were tickling him. Ron pouted as Harry eeped, trying to get away.  
  
"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Ron gave a start. Seamus was sitting on the arm of his chair, grinning impishly down at him. The lanky redhead glared again as Seamus lay one arm over the top of the chair and began to haphazardly twirl a lock of Ron's hair around and around.  
  
"Nothing. Get off." Ron slumped farther down, trying to avoid the long fingers tangling in his hair. Suddenly Ron wished he hadn't, because he was suddenly faced with a giggling lapful of Seamus Finnigan.  
  
The (very) hyper boy had slid off the arm of the chair until he was fully laying over Ron, taking the other boy's suprised silence as an opportunity to sling an arm over his shoulders.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing???" Ron gasped out in shock.  
  
"Keeping you company," Seamus drawled in a heavy accent, answering Ron's uncomfortable expression with a snicker.  
  
Ron gritted his teeth. Really, the last thing he needed right then was a very-hyper Seamus Finnigan draped across his lap. A very-hyper Seamus Finnigan who was blinking huge, oceany eyes at him and grinning. A hyper, though kind of alluring Seamus Finnigan. OK, =fine=, a =very= hyper, =very= alluring Seamus Finnigan. Damn.  
  
To make matters worse, Seamus was still quivering with energy, and was now doing quite a bit more wiggling and shifting around than he normally would have (not that Ron knew how Seamus would act if he was normally sitting in one's lap), and it was kinda-sorta turning him on.  
  
Er, it was =really= turning him on. And Seamus, like the deviant little imp he was, knew =exactly= what he was doing, even through the hazy cloud of sugar.  
  
"So, whatcha doin'?" Seamus grinned cheekily, running one long finger down the taller boy's chest. Ron gulped, afraid to speak in case his voice decided to leap an octave.  
  
"Aw, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Or has something else got it?...No?...I could help with that..." Seamus half closed his eyes, letting the tip of his tongue lightly graze the expanse of skin directly beneath Ron's ear.  
  
Ron squeaked.  
  
And jumped.  
  
And fell out of the chair.  
  
On top of Seamus.  
  
On the way down, they knocked over a large tray of individually-wrapped candies, a bench, a small end-table, a planter, all of the Quidditch team's broomsticks, and a whole row of folding chairs in a brilliant domino effect.  
  
The twins had turned their attention from Harry to Oliver Wood, who they didn't think was having =quite= enough fun before. Dean had really been on a roll, and had managed to add both Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson to his conversation circle. Harry was trying desperately to avoid Colin Creevey's ever-clicking camera, and had just had Fred, George, =and= Oliver suddenly fall on top of him. All this stopped, however, at the onset of the huge ruckus across the room, and all eyes were suddenly trained on Ron and the boy he was now pinning to the floor.  
  
"So is that your wand or are you just happy to see me?" Seamus quipped as Ron's face turned redder than his hair.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
*swish and flick*  
Finitum Part 1!  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: 


	2. Harry, FrednGeorge, and Oliver Wood

A/N: The insanity continues...  
  
WARNINGS: This part is even slashier than the first part. (Slash would imply "quite a bit of male/male bonding", as my dear mum commented is prevalent in my "stuff"...*falls over laughing*) This chapter also has: 1.) Implied twincest, 2.) Unmerciful harassing of everyone's favorite Quidditch Seeker and complete natural on a broomstick (yes, that was meant to be naughty), 3.) Oliver Wood, 4.) Attempted =and= successful seduction, 5.) Insights into exactly what Colin =does= do with all those photos, and 6.) More shameless, kawaii, Harry/Ron shipping. Oh, and a bit of comic overuse of the expression "Jesus, Mary and Joseph". *huge, exaggerated wink and cheesy grin*  
  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Love and Longing in the Common Room  
  
By Akira Ichijouji  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
  
  
PART 2 -- HARRY, FREDNGEORGE, AND OLIVER WOOD  
  
  
From his place on the "Sofa of Honour", Harry was being unmercifully harassed.  
  
"Come on, Harry!" George brandished a sickly green Every-Flavor-Bean.  
  
"I don't think it's anything bad..." Fred grinned.  
  
"I think it's just an apple one..." George waved the bean "temptingly" in front of Harry.  
  
"Yeah, come on, what's the worst that can happen?"  
  
"If you're so bloody obsessed with it, why don't you eat it yourselves?" Harry addressed both twins.  
  
"We've had too much candy already."  
  
"Yeah, we're really not supposed to have it at all, and any more could quite possibly kill us." Fred and George looked evilly at each other.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm not =that= dense."  
  
Both twins pouted.  
  
Harry glanced across the Common Room, noting Ron's disgruntled expression. He looked exactly how Harry felt. The bespectacled boy hadn't been able to say two words to Ron since the beginning of the Quidditch match, and he was starting to miss his best friend, even though they were sitting less than twenty feet apart. There was simply just too large (and too interested) a crowd around the sofa for Harry to make an escape.  
  
*Click* *Click* *Click* *Click* *Click*  
  
"Colin, please stop..." Harry shot a martyred look at the camera-wielding kid, who was, as usual, taking mad photos of the Quidditch team -- and mainly Harry.  
  
"I think someone's got a crush on you," whispered George in one of Harry's ears.  
  
"A =terrible=, =death defying=, =idolizing= crush," whispered Fred in Harry's other ear.  
  
"We =know=."  
  
"We saw him with one of your pictures, stretched out on the bed and..."  
  
"FRED!!!" Harry stared open-mouthed at the redhead, who was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
George winked at his twin. "I'm sure all Fred was going to say was..."  
  
Harry clapped both hands over his ears. "I can't hear you, I can't hear you..."  
  
After a few minutes of non-incident, George winked again.  
  
Fred winked back. Stage two of "Plan 286: Seduce the Boy Who Lived" was about to take effect.  
  
"Ready?" George mouthed at Fred.  
  
Fred shook his head, grinning in a decidedly evil fashion, then looked meaningfully at Harry, obviously flicking his eyes across the room several times. George followed Harry's gaze, and realized that the delicious Griffindor Seeker was staring unabashedly, with a little smile on his face, across the room, at none other than...  
  
Ron.  
  
George flashed an identical evil smile back at Fred after mouthing "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" It was too good to be true.  
  
"So, you know, Harry, Colin isn't the only one with a crush on you..." Fred clasped his hands in front of him as Harry looked decidedly horrified.  
  
"We forgot to mention it earlier..."  
  
"Very important, that..."  
  
"Oooooh, George, do you think we =should=?"  
  
"Oooooh, I don't =know=...he might be very upset with us..."  
  
"Yeah, he might not be too happy with us if we told Harry about the time we walked in on him and he was..."  
  
"In bed..."  
  
Harry looked even more horrified, if that were possible.  
  
"...Talking about him in his sleep," Fred finished finally, snickering. The Seeker looked immensely relieved.  
  
"What, did you think we were going to say something else?" George said, turning to Harry, all innocence.  
  
"Hmmmm, I don't think =Ron= would have wanted us to say that in front of Harry...oooooops..." Fred clapped his hands over his mouth, pretending to have said too much.  
  
"FRED! We promised!"  
  
Harry choked. "R-R-Ron?" he stammered, looking from one twin to the other. "Y-Y-You're joking right? You're pulling my leg, aren't you? I-I mean, you're Fred and George, you don't exactly have the reputation...Wait, I =know= you're lying."  
  
"We might be," Fred said mysteriously.  
  
"But we might not be," George said, just as mysteriously.  
  
Harry felt his neck heating up. The idea of Ron talking about him (among other things) in his sleep was appealing to him a =lot= more than it should. A blush spread over his face.  
  
"Uh oh, Harry's blushing..." George said, softly taunting.  
  
"Uh oh, =I= think =someone's= got a crush back..."  
  
Harry turned even redder.  
  
"He DOES! He DOES!"  
  
"Ah Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" Fred said in a mock-Irish accent. Both twins were grinning like Christmas had come early.  
  
Harry hid his face in his hands. He just couldn't bring himself to lie in direct confrontations. He snuck a peek at Ron, who seemed to be having an argument with Seamus. Harry couldn't...couldn't...actually =like= him, could he?  
  
He did. He =so= did.  
  
Harry suddenly felt one arm go around his waist and another around his shoulders. The twins were pinning him to the back of the couch. The bespectacled boy started as he felt lips brush his ear.  
  
"Heh heh, about earlier..."  
  
"We were lying about that crush..."  
  
"Of course, now that we know =you= have one..."  
  
"It's not a lie anymore, now is it?"  
  
Lips brushed Harry's other ear. He was staring wide-eyed off into space, trying to pretend that the twins were =not= groping him. *Oh. My. God. Oh. My. God.*  
  
"So...We know one way we could keep from letting the fact you like him slip..."  
  
"He =is= our brother...and letting things slip is our specialty..." Fred was rubbing small circles on Harry's stomach.  
  
Even though nothing would get him to sleep with the twins, the pure =idea= was, frankly, arousing. And whatever George was doing to his ear was spectacular.  
  
"Um, no...stop please..." Harry tried to get up, but was held back on the couch by two pairs of arms.  
  
"In that case..."  
  
"We may have to go to Plan 286 B..."  
  
"What's plan 286 B?"  
  
"=You= know."  
  
The twins grinned at each other again, then began tickling Harry unmercifully. Harry eeped, and struggled.  
  
"REVENGE!!!" whooped Fred, as George dived in for the kill.  
  
After a few minutes of struggling, cursing, flailing, and biting, the twins let Harry up, who breathed a sigh of relief as he straightened his glasses.  
  
"Hmm...Hey, Fred, don't you think it's time to switch to Plan 287?" George looked meaningfully at his twin.  
  
"Smashing idea, love." Plan 287 was, of course, "Plan 287: Seduce the Delicious Griffindor Keeper".  
  
At that moment, the "delicious Griffindor Keeper" in question was sitting on Fred's left, and was having an animated conversation with Lee Jordan (who was keeping him occupied in case the twins decided to go to Plan 287).  
  
George locked eyes with Lee, and winked.  
  
"Lo, Oliver, I have to go to the loo...be back in a tiff," Lee said, getting up and grinning knowingly at the twins.  
  
George was up in a flash, plopping down on Oliver's left side.  
  
"So, Olive old boy!"  
  
"How are things treating you?"  
  
Oliver chuckled. "Let me guess, this is Plan 284."  
  
"287. And what makes you think that?" Fred got a clueless look on his face.  
  
"Oh...I don't know...Lee might have hinted at something...and I know that look that you just gave each other. I haven't known you for all this time for nothing, you know." Oliver winked.  
  
The twins' mouths dropped open. "But...but...you just ruined our fun!"  
  
"You wanker! All the fun is in the chase!"  
  
"Not necessarily," Oliver said, dropping his voice low and placing one hand on each of the twins' legs.  
  
"Jesus, Mary and Joseph," George breathed as Fred's eyes glazed over slightly. Oliver Wood...wanted them!  
  
"So, I heard there was a plan afoot?" Oliver smiled deviously.  
  
"Oh, oh, yes...I believe it should start something like this..." Fred leaned over to run his lips softly along Oliver's jaw.  
  
"And I do believe it should continue like this..." George began running his fingertips along the inside of Oliver's thigh. Fred began a steady trail of kisses, finally giving Oliver a hot, steamy, =wanting= kiss on the lips. George then moved in to drop a series of pulling kisses on the underside of the Keeper's chin.  
  
Without warning Oliver pounced, pushing Fred over on the couch and unknowingly right into a wide-eyed Harry's lap. George soon followed suit, and all three of them lay giggling on top of the mentally aroused Boy Who Lived.  
  
Suddenly there was a very long series of crashes.  
  
Dean looked up from his plottings with Angelina, Katie, Lavender, and Parvati.  
  
Fred, George, and Oliver sat up in shock.  
  
Colin Creevey, of course, began snapping photos.  
  
Harry stared openmouthed in shock. Ron...and Seamus???  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
*swish and flick*  
Finitum Part 2!  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: 


	3. Dean, Parvati, Lavender, Angelina, and K...

A/N: Lessee...recap! Seamus is trying to seduce Ron. The twins are trying to seduce Harry, but back off when it's not working and try to seduce Oliver Wood. As of yet, we don't know what's going on with Dean! That's what this chapter is about. And you'll find out that Dean isn't doing what everyone thinks he's doing with the girls...(And yes, I made most of the girls annoying on purpose. ^_~)  
  
WARNINGS: Mild, unrequited slashiness. Oh, and Lavender Brown.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Love and Longing in the Common Room  
  
By Akira Ichijouji  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
  
  
PART 3 -- DEAN THOMAS, LAVENDER, PARVATI, ANGELINA JOHNSON, AND KATIE BELL  
  
  
Dean was pouting in the corner.  
  
Apparently Seamus' nearly constant, playful sexual harassment of everything with an ass didn't extend to his best friend.  
  
'Twas unfortunate, as it was his best friend that craved the attention most. Seamus was still camped out by the food table, and by the glazed look on his face he was on the brink of a fantastic sugar high. Dean didn't want to be around when the sandy-haired boy decided on a prime target.  
  
"Aww, Dean, what's the matter?" Parvati swished over to the black-haired boy, a very giggly Lavender in tow.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Deeeeeeean, I'm =bored=. I want to hear something juicy," Parvati whined. Lavender giggled again.  
  
"Fine. Take a look at that." Dean nodded in Seamus' direction, and both girls noted the giggly, flirtatious looks he was giving Weasely.  
  
"Oh, =I= see. You're =pouting= because you're =jealous=."  
  
"Very perceptive of you, sunshine."  
  
Lavender squeaked. "That's so =cute=! Just =so= unbelievably cute! Dean has a crush on Seamus Finnigan!"  
  
Dean glared. "Ssh! Do you want everyone to hear???"  
  
Parvati and Lavender grinned at each other. "I'm =sure= we can help somehow," Parvati said, throwing a concerned look at Dean. "How long has this been going on?"  
  
"Um..." If not for his dark skin, Dean would have been bright red. As it were, he could feel all the blood rushing to his face and neck. "It's been...um, a year?"  
  
Lavender squeaked. "That =long=??? And you haven't let it slip even =once=???"  
  
Dean shook his head a touch sadly. "We're best friends. I'm the only one he relaxes around -- he doesn't feel like he has to be sexy when he's with me. He can just be himself. Although, I think he's sexy no matter what..." Dean clapped a hand to his forehead. "Dear =God=, I did =not= just say that."  
  
Parvati and Lavender looked like they were about to melt. "That is =so= unbelievably sweet," Lavender gushed.  
  
"Oh, sod off."  
  
"Dean!" Parvati looked hurt. "I thought you wanted us to help!"  
  
The black-haired boy sighed. "Fine, yes, I would appreciate it if you helped, but what exactly do you suggest doing?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh, great," Dean said sarcastically.  
  
After a few minutes of speculation, Parvati snapped her fingers. "I've got it!" She whispered secretively to Lavender.  
  
"What? What? What's your idea?"  
  
"Don't go anywhere!" Lavender flashed him a winning smile.  
  
Dean flopped back into his chair. He glanced over at Seamus, who seemed to be having an argument with Ron. *Well good. Maybe they won't...*  
  
"Dean!" Parvati waved her hand in front of his face. "Wow, you really =do= like him, don't you?"  
  
Dean glared. "OK, so what's your brilliant idea?"  
  
"Voila!" Parvati stepped back, revealing Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell.  
  
"One: How is this brilliant? and Two: How is this an idea???"  
  
"Welllll, I thought since I haven't had much experience in the matter, I ought to bring in people who had."  
  
"So they know? About my whole...situation?"  
  
Angelina and Katie giggled. "The whole thing is just =too= adorable!!!" they cooed.  
  
Dean smacked his forehead. "Great. Just great."  
  
"Well, what did you think I was going to do???" Parvati huffed.  
  
"If I knew =that= I'd have an idea, now wouldn't I?" Dean retorted sarcastically.  
  
Parvati glared. "Do you want my help or not?"  
  
"Fine, fine, get on with it."  
  
"Katie?"  
  
"OK, well, I had kind of a similar situation with Angelina," Katie batted her eyes, "...but in my case I just thought that she liked guys..."  
  
"I =do= like guys, just not as much as you..." Angelina put on a sappy, simpering smile.  
  
"Oh, for God's sake, I think I'm going to hurl!" Dean slumped farther down in his chair.  
  
Suddenly a small shriek sounded from the couch. The twins had tackled Harry and were tickling him.  
  
"Orrrrrr, Dean, we could ask FrednGeorge...?"  
  
"No, no, I'm perfectly fine, thanks..." If =Seamus= had a reputation for being wanton, the twins were =much=, =much= worse.  
  
The four girls were in a huddle. Dean was starting to regret asking for Parvati's help in the first place.  
  
"Eureka!!!" Lavender suddenly stood up straight, one arm raised with the index finger pointing toward the ceiling.  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"We think we know what you should do!!!" Apparently Lavender had dipped into the sugar nearly as much as Seamus had.  
  
"So...I'm waiting...?"  
  
Parvati grinned. "You should tell him how you feel."  
  
"Oh, and this is your 'great idea'??? I was thinking more along the lines of 'waiting for him in bed with candles and rose petals all over the place'..."  
  
"Oh, grow up, you huge git," Parvati said playfully. "Seriously, Dean, how do expect him to know you like him without you ever telling him?"  
  
Dean slumped even farther down in his chair, if that were possible. "You know, that's a =lot= easier said than done."  
  
"So just tell him and suck it up."  
  
Dean looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Don't you mean 'suck it up and tell him'?"  
  
"No," Parvati said with a naughty smile.  
  
"ACK! PARVATI!!!" Dean looked delightedly mortified. "Gee, looks like I'm having a tete-a-tete with a closet pervert..." Dean put on his "cheesy announcer voice": "Saving the world in between sordid sexual encounters, it's...'Perverted Parvati'!"  
  
The Indian girl smacked him upside the head. "Very funny. So just do it already."  
  
"Do what? Tell him, or do something a bit more...sordid?"  
  
"Oh, stop screwing around...I mean, ah..." Parvati tried desperately to keep a straight face, then failed, collapsing into helpless giggles.  
  
Despite himself, Dean felt the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. Soon he was snickering as hard as Parvati.  
  
It sure felt good to laugh.  
  
However, the hilarity was interrupted by an enormous crash from across the room. Dean looked up, and was instantly serious.  
  
Ron was pinning an extremely amused (and probably aroused) Seamus to the floor. Despite himself, Dean got up and left the room. He just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
*swish and flick*  
Finitum Part 3!  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: 


	4. Ron, Percy, and Cedric Diggory

A/N: This. Is. Getting. Out. Of. Hand. ^_~ And now, the "Love and Longing" soap-opera takes a trip =out= of the Common Room...  
  
WARNINGS: Slash, of a more sexual nature! Also, Kinky!Percy...*snicker*  
  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Love and Longing in the Common Room  
  
By Akira Ichijouji  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
  
  
PART 4 -- RON, PERCY, AND CEDRIC DIGGORY  
  
  
Ron ran, hair disheveled, face red and pants still a bit too tight out of the Common Room and out of Gryffindor Tower altogether.  
  
He had never been so embarrassed...no, humiliated, in his life! And that was counting =all= the things the twins had ever done to him!  
  
Right then he wanted the ground to swallow him up...he wanted to die...but most of all he wanted to just launch himself into one of his more sympathetic brother's beds and wail.  
  
Which he was fully planning to do.  
  
Charlie would have been a better choice, but since he was in Romania...Percy would have to do.  
  
It wasn't that Percy wasn't sympathetic at all -- he understood perfectly how it was to have the shadows of successful older brothers looming over you; and he, like Ron, was the brunt of most of the twins' jokes -- it was just that ever since he had become Prefect, Ron didn't feel like Percy was as there for him as he used to be.  
  
*He's just going to have to deal,* Ron thought as he rounded the corner that led to the Prefects' rooms. He paused for a moment at Percy's door, then decided to just let himself in without knocking.  
  
A decision, which, as soon as he made it, he deeply, deeply regretted.  
  
If Ron had thought he was humiliated before, right then he was screamingly, appallingly, worthy-of-commiting-hari-kiri-ingly MORTIFIED.  
  
Percy was...well, pretty much completely naked, stretched out on the bed, =handcuffed to the headboard=, and was being extensively licked, kissed, and petted by none other than...  
  
Cedric Diggory.  
  
Ron's mouth dropped open, and all he could do was squeak.  
  
Percy, of course, being the one facing the door, noticed Ron's entrance immediately. He tried to sit up, mortification coloring his features a very deep red, but was stopped short by the handcuffs keeping his hands locked to the headboard. *This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening...!!!!!* his mind screamed.  
  
"AGH!!! RON!!! WHAT ARE YOU =DOING= IN HERE?????" Percy shrieked, struggling against the handcuffs.  
  
Ron couldn't move. *Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god...* Ron had just walked in on his older brother, his supposedly =PRUDISH= older brother who was =BEYOND HUMAN EMOTION= in an intense -- not to mention kinky! -- sexual situation with none other than Hufflepuff Quidditch Seeker =CEDRIC DIGGORY=?????? If anything else =that= mortifying happened to Ron that night, his brain would have imploded with embarrassment.  
  
Cedric, a bit too late, also realized they had an audience, and in his haste to cover himself with the blankets, he yanked the covers off a bit more of Percy than he intended.  
  
Ron covered his face with his hands. The ideal thing for all parties involved would be for him to just run, run, far away and =QUICKLY=. However, his legs were definitely =not= obeying him at the moment.  
  
"Damn it, Cedric!!!" Percy wailed, "What did you do with the key???"  
  
Cedric was searching through the bedclothes, under the bed, on the nightstand, but the small silver key was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Oh my God...this is the end of my life...I am =stuck=...handcuffed to a =bed=...the twins will find out about this I =know=..." Percy continued to wail hysterically.  
  
"Perce, calm down. Alohamora." Cedric had not managed to find the key, but =had= managed to find his wand among their scattered robes. The handcuffs fell off with a clunk.  
  
"I =can't= calm down, Cedric!!!! How can you expect me to =calm down=????"  
  
"Perce..."  
  
"It's not =your= brother who just walked in on us!!!!!"  
  
Cedric cupped Percy's face in his hands. "Calm. Down."  
  
Percy stopped talking, but was still hyperventilating.  
  
The Hufflepuff turned to Ron. "Was there something you wanted?"  
  
Ron eeped, still unable to take his hands from his eyes.  
  
"It's ok, you don't have to cover your eyes, we're fairly decent..." Cedric grinned ironically.   
The redhead didn't -- couldn't -- move.  
  
This had officially turned into The Worst Day of Ron's Life.  
  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
*swish and flick*  
Finitum Part 4!  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
A/N: Anybody get squicked? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ^_~ 


	5. Draco, FrednGeorge, and Oliver Wood

A/N: Oops! I think I'm going to have to change the rating of this fic...hehehe...*sweatdrop* This chapter is for Kate, who wanted more Oliver/Fred/George action! Well, you've got it, babe!  
  
WARNINGS: This chapter has: 1.) Twincest!!! Huzzah!!!, 2.) Even more perverted and even more sexually-charged slash, 3.) Voyeur!Oliver, and 4.) A brief appearance by Draco "I Have a Gryffindor Fetish" Malfoy.  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS RATED R! R! R, I TELL YOU!!! =R=!!!  
  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Love and Longing in the Common Room  
  
By Akira Ichijouji  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
  
  
PART 5 -- DRACO, FREDNGEORGE, AND OLIVER WOOD  
  
  
All the Slytherins were being entirely too =boring=.  
  
That was why Draco was out at a quarter after midnight, wandering the halls.  
  
Boring, boring, boring. Even the thrill of breaking rules and the fear of being caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris didn't keep Draco from feeling a bit let down.  
  
Gryffindor had won the last Quidditch match, for crying out loud! Who was to stop him from feeling let down? Certainly not any of his house-mates.  
  
*Maybe =he= could...* Draco squelched that thought immediately. There was no use in fantasizing about getting involved =that way= with a Gryffindor. His father =had= gotten involved, and look where it got him -- left broken-hearted and married to a dopey, Pansy-esque Slytherin girl? Definately =not= what Draco had planned for his future.  
  
*But...but...* Draco's heart protested.  
  
*Sod off,* his mind said angrily.  
  
*But...he has those...those eyes! He just looks at you, and you..."  
  
*I said SOD OFF!!!*  
  
Draco's mind had won for the time being.  
  
A few moments later, the fair-haired boy rounded a corner, heard a strange sound, and walked straight into a situation that he regretted at first, but soon began to appreciate. (Appreciate doesn't even =begin= to describe.)  
  
  
...Twenty-Nine Minutes and Fifty-One Seconds Earlier...  
  
  
"Shhhh!"  
  
"I'm =trying=!"  
  
"Shut up, you wanker!"  
  
"OK, OK, I found a room...let's go."  
  
Fred and George began a complicated silencing spell, one which they had =definately= had reason to perfect. A few minutes later, the twin boys slumped, wiping sweat off of their flushed brows.  
  
"Tired?" Oliver Wood lay nonchalantly on the floor, hands behind his head. He cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Ohhhhh, you haven't seen =anything= yet..."  
  
"=Definately= not the extent of our abilities."  
  
Oliver grinned slyly, sensuously trailing his fingers down the middle of his chest, letting his robes fall open slightly.  
  
"Why don't you give me a demonstration of those abilities, eh?"  
  
The twins gave each other glazed, horny looks, and descended like the plague.  
  
  
...Twenty-Three Minutes and Sixteen Seconds Later...  
  
  
"Whew..." Fred rolled on to his back, arms spread out straight on the floor, eyes wide and appreciative. "That was..."  
  
"Something..." George lay on Oliver's other side, with exactly the same expression.  
  
Oliver looked from side to side, chuckling at the identical looks on the twins faces. "You two are just =too= adorable, d'you know that?"  
  
"Adorable?" George made a disgusted face.  
  
"Adorable?" Fred repeated, slightly incredulously.  
  
"Sexy, maybe drop-dead gorgeous..."  
  
"But we're not adorable," Fred finished.  
  
Oliver chuckled to himself again. "C'mere."  
  
The twins snuggled up to him, and the "delicious Gryffindor Keeper" put his arms around them both, pulling them closer.  
  
"I love you," George mouthed to Fred over Oliver's chest.  
  
Fred broke in a huge grin. "Love you too," he mouthed back.  
  
Oliver also broke into a huge grin as the twins leaned together, sharing a passionate kiss. A few minutes later, things began to get heated.  
  
Fred pounced on his twin, plunging his tongue deeply in the other boy's mouth. George squirmed in pleasure, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around the body above him.  
  
Oliver rolled over on his side, head resting on his arm. He stared openmouthed, a wicked smile pulling the corner of his mouth upwards as his eyes glazed over slightly. *Ah vouyerism...* he thought, getting decidedly aroused.  
  
Fred began to lick and kiss at his twin's neck, and as George threw his head back, panting, Oliver moaned in pleasure. The brown-haired boy was now lying on his stomach, cheek hot against the stone floor.  
  
Both twins looked at him, amused.  
  
"So, Oliver..."  
  
"...D'you like this?"  
  
Oliver let out a shaky breath as Fred began exploring his twin's chest with his hands and did something very spectacular with his mouth. George whimpered, Oliver gasped.  
  
Fred found this ridiculously sexy. Oliver looked so...so...deliciously alluring lying there all flushed, the sensual curve of his spine calling attention downwards. George gave Fred an evil look, which was quickly returned, and the twins scrambled up to lay on either side of Oliver. Running lithe hands all over his tanned back, they began to...  
  
*CLICK*  
  
*CREAK*  
  
*SLAM*  
  
There was a click, a creak, and a slam, followed by a gasp from the other side of the room.  
  
Draco had entered the room, which was (convienietly enough) protected by a variation of the Age Line spell (just in case another student wanted to join in on the fun). His face was bright red, and he had one hand over his mouth and the other holding the front of his robes away from his body.  
  
*Oh my god...Oliver, Fred, and George...Oliver, Fred, and George...Oliver, Fred, and George...* Draco's eyes crossed slightly as they widened. That =had= to be the sexiest thing he'd ever seen in his life.  
  
The three entangled boys looked up at Draco in shock, then gave each other Looks. Fred and George stood up, letting their arms tangle around each other.  
  
"So, Draco..." George said in a husky, low voice, letting the "a" in "Draco" drawl out seductively.  
  
"...Are you just going to stand there..." Fred ran his hands down George's chest.  
  
"...Or are you going to come in?" Oliver finished, stretching out like a cat on the floor.  
  
Draco took a shaky step forward, completely mind-blown. He was bored...and aroused...this would be interesting...and take care of some immediate problems...And all three of them were DROP DEAD SEXY.  
  
*Weren't you telling me earlier not to get involved with Gryffindors?* Draco's heart said smugly.  
  
*Sod off,* Draco's mind said, moaning.  
  
The silver-haired boy took another shaky step, knees about to give out from the sheer irresistible seductiveness of the scene before him.  
  
*Is that the only thing you can say?* Draco's heart taunted.  
  
*So you're telling me you don't want this?* Draco's mind said huskily.  
  
*HELL yes I want this...* Draco's heart replied.  
  
The overpowering force of Draco's libido laughed evilly as the twins stepped forward to take his hands...  
  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
*swish and flick*  
Finitum Part 5!  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
A/N: Hehe, if you review, tell me which Gryffindor you think Draco is in love with! Let's see how many people are right! *huge, exaggerated wink* 


	6. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan

A/N: This is just a bit of fluff to offset the rabid hentai-ness prevalent in the rest of the fic. ^_^  
  
WARNIGS: Slash, duh...  
  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Love and Longing in the Common Room  
  
By Akira Ichijouji  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
  
  
PART 6 -- DEAN THOMAS AND SEAMUS FINNIGAN  
  
  
Dean was just tired.  
  
As well as being sleepy, he was mind-numbingly, emotionally exhausted. He was tired of dreaming, tired of hoping, tired of crying to himself in the showers or as he fell asleep. He knew it was just a futile waste of time.  
  
The only problem was that deep down he knew it wasn't, that he still loved Seamus.  
  
"Bloody hell," Dean whispered sadly as he climbed the stairs to the dormitory. His feet dragged a little, emphasizing his bone-deep fatigue, as he made his way across the floor. It took all his remaining energy to get dressed in his pyjamas, but as he paused to open the curtains of his bed, he glanced longingly at Seamus' adjoining four-poster.  
  
*I shouldn't.*  
  
*Not a good idea.*  
  
*What the hell.*  
  
Dean parted the curtains of Seamus' bed, slipping beneath the covers. Sighing, he rubbed his cheek on the pillow, inhaling the summery scent of Seamus' hair.  
  
  
...An Indeterminable Amount of Time Later...  
  
  
Seamus let his cheery demeanor drop as soon as he rounded the corner to go to the dormitories. He was tired, sick of socializing, and had fallen off his sugar high so hard it had left him with a pounding headache.  
  
Sleep was definitely appealing to him.  
  
However, when Seamus pulled back the scarlet curtains to get into bed, there was already somebody there.  
  
He looked around, making sure this was the right bed...Yup, third bed from the door.  
  
Seamus climbed into bed anyway, and as he did, he realized that the intruder was Dean Thomas.  
  
The other boy was sleeping soundly, hair touseled, eyes closed lightly, mouth slightly open. Seamus smiled. *So sweet.*  
  
However, the movements Seamus made getting into bed woke the sleeping beauty, and he sat up in alarm.  
  
"Seamus! Ah...I...Sorry! I didn't mean to...I'll just be going now..." Dean began to babble, flustered, as he swung his legs over the side.  
  
"You don't have to go," Seamus said, blinking up at Dean, snuggling into the covers (which were conveniently already warm).  
  
"Really?! I mean, um, ok..." Dean got back under the covers, and found himself staring deeply into the ocean-depths of Seamus' eyes. "I think I love you," he blurted out.  
  
Those same eyes crinkled around the edges as Seamus grinned. He reached up, smoothing Dean's hair. "You do. I know. And I love you."  
  
Dean's eyes shone. "Why didn't you tell me? And why didn't you ever...flirt with me like you do with everyone else?"  
  
Seamus smiled tenderly. "I knew you would tell me when you wanted to. And I didn't flirt with you because that's all just a game. It's fun and I enjoy it but I needed someone to fall back on..."  
  
Seamus' words were cut short by Dean kissing him full on the mouth. *So this is what it feels like to kiss him...spicy and sweet at the same time...* Dean thought fleetingly as Seamus' arms went around him.  
  
Dean held the slight body to him, letting his hand caress up and down Seamus' back. *So beautiful,* he thought, letting his tongue gently touch Seamus' upper lip. The sandy-haired boy tangled his hands in Dean's hair, surrendering to the kiss instantly.  
  
This was how it was =supposed= to be. This was =right=...  
  
...So right...  
  
...It was =wonderful=...  
  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
*swish and flick*  
Finitum Part 6!  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: 


	7. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione

A/N: Yay! We finally find out what happened to Hermione and Ginny the entire time! You didn't think I =forgot= about them, did you? *grin* And yes, huzzah, I finally got around to working on this fic some more...*muttering* s'is getting out of hand...Sorry for the OOC-ness of Hermione in this chapter. ^_^  
  
WARNINGS: More Humiliated!Ron. I just can't help torturing the poor boy! (So much fun...heh heh heh...) Also, some more mild slash. (Well, mild for me anyway. I dunno about anyone else. ^_^)  
  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Love and Longing in the Common Room  
  
By Akira Ichijouji  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
  
  
PART 7 - RON, GINNY, AND HERMIONE  
  
  
Ron felt like he could just =die=. He was =so= embarrassed, =so= humiliated, =so= mortified, =so=...tired.  
  
The redhead was at the top stair of the staircase leading to the boys' dormitory when he realized that he really, =really= did not want to see Seamus right then, not to mention any of the other people who had seen their spectacular crash to the floor. And Harry...  
  
Eek.  
  
Harry.  
  
There was no =telling= what Harry thought of him right then.  
  
Ron groaned, then resolved to spend the night in the Common Room. He couldn't think of anything that would make this night worse, and the large couch in front of the fire was beginning to seem inviting.  
  
However, when Ron returned to the Common Room, he found the aforementioned couch already occupied.  
  
"Ooh...Hermione...!" a voice wafted across the room.  
  
Ron made a strangled noise, covering his eyes and nearly crying.  
  
Hermione gasped and fell off the couch with a thump, hearing an intruder in the room.  
  
Ginny sat up, trying to hold her robes closed, blinking dazedly over the back of the couch at Ron.  
  
"Oh god oh god oh god...not again..." Ron began rocking back and forth.  
  
Hermione stood up, blushing madly, straightening her robes. Then recognition dawned. "Ron?"  
  
"What?" Ron said weakly. He was hunched over, now.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked in a quavering voice.  
  
"What am I doing? What am =I= doing??? What are =you= doing?????"  
  
"I think that should be fairly obvious..." Hermione trailed off. She and Ginny looked at each other, with identical grimaces and identical blushes staining their cheeks.  
  
"This is the worst day of my life...the very worst...even worse than the time Fred turned my stuffed bear into a spider...even worse than that day Harry and I crashed the car into the Whomping Willow and almost got expelled...even worse than the day Lockhart brought in the cage of Cornish Pixies..." Ron trailed off, hands still over his eyes.  
  
Hermione went over to Ron, pulling him over to the couch and pushing him down next to Ginny, who had finally fixed her robe problem.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong?"  
  
Ron still had his hands over his eyes. "I just walked in on my sister and one of my best friends going at it on the couch. Don't I have the right to be shaken up even a little???"  
  
"We were not 'going at it'!" Ginny piped up.  
  
"This is the last straw, I'm telling you...the last straw! Excuse me while I go jump off the tower...oh wait, I could transfigure this fern on the end table into a noose...Oy, I wonder if the Death Curse works if you cast it on yourself..." Ron began to get out his wand.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny and Hermione exclaimed at the same time, restraining him. Hermione managed to get his wand away, tucking it down the front of her robes. "What is wrong with you???"  
  
"You would be like this too if you went through what I just went through..."  
  
Ginny and Hermione waited with baited breath. Ron trailed off. Silence reigned for a minute or so.  
  
"What the dickens happened to you then?" Ginny held Ron's arm back as he tried to reclaim his wand.  
  
"Seamus tried to seduce me in front of the entire Common Room...I ran away and walked in on Percy and Cedric Diggory...in bed...oh, god, the handcuffs..." Ron resumed rocking back and forth. "I've been scarred for life...I'll never be able to talk to Percy again without seeing..." He shuddered.  
  
Ginny looked scandalized. "Percy? PERCY??? =Our= Percy???? Mr. "I'm A Prefect And I'm Perfect" Percy? Mr. "Shagging Is For People Who Can't Control Themselves" Percy????" Ginny's eyes widened. "I don't think I can ever talk to him again either..." Then she made a strangled noise. "Did you say 'handcuffs'?????? Oh my god..."  
  
Ron finally took his hands from his eyes. "Oh, no, Ginny, I'm so sorry! Please promise you won't tell the twins about this?"  
  
"I don't want to even think about it anymore, much less tell anyone else!!!" Now Ginny had her hands over her eyes. "Bad, very bad mental image...oh my god, =handcuffs=..." Hermione jumped up, sitting down next to Ginny on the couch and pulling her into an embrace. Ginny shuddered, and the brown-haired girl kissed her cheek.  
  
"So...how long...you two..." Ron gestured towards them.  
  
"Oh, I dunno, about three months or so..." Hermione grinned, and Ginny uncovered her eyes, and giggled, subject changed.  
  
"Ah. That would explain your unexplained absence from the party earlier..."  
  
Both girls blushed, trying to hide enormous grins. Ginny pushed farther back into the circle of Hermione's arms.  
  
"I guess...I guess I'll go to my dormitory...I just really, really didn't want to see any of them right now..." Ron grimaced. "And Harry..." he sighed.  
  
"Why? What about Harry?"  
  
Ron felt his cheeks grow warm, the heat travelling upwards to concentrate in his ears.  
  
Both girls got identical delightedly evil looks on their faces. Ron groaned. Damn his blushing!  
  
Ginny squealed. "You like him!"  
  
"Oh my goodness! You =do=!"  
  
"We can help, you know!" Ginny grinned.  
  
"You =should= have told us sooner. We can be very good allies, you know." Hermione looked serious and scolding for a moment, then broke into a grin just like her redheaded girlfriend's.  
  
"What if I don't want your help?" Ron peered out from behind his hands.  
  
"Don't be silly. Of course you want our help."  
  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
*swish and flick*  
Finitum Part 7!  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: 


	8. Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Love and Longing in the Common Room  
  
By Akira Ichijouji  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
  
  
PART 8 - DRACO MALFOY AND NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM  
  
  
Wow. Oh, wow.  
  
That was intense.  
  
Draco staggered away from the classroom still occupied by the three people who had made his night absolutely bloody heaven for the past hour or so. He brushed his sweat-soaked hair out of his eyes, leaning back against the wall. He didn't think he could sit down for a week.  
  
And that was =exactly= how he wanted it.  
  
It didn't bother him that the twins had probably had every other boy =and= girl in the school -- that only meant that practice =does= make perfect.  
  
He resumed walking, mind going over the events of the past hour. He had done things he had wanted to do for a long time, and some others he didn't even know were possible...  
  
Draco gave a debauched grin. *I didn't know =all three= of them could...ooh...* He leaned against the wall again, savoring the warm electricity uncoiling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Suddenly he heard a footstep from down the hall, and a cold sweat broke out on his face. The Slytherin ducked behind a suit of armor, trying to slow and quiet his breathing.  
  
From the shadows, he could make out a figure coming down the hallway, and with a jolt in his stomach and a fluttering of his heart, he realized it was Neville Longbottom.  
  
He must have wandered into the vicinity of Gryffindor Tower without realizing it.  
  
But why was Neville wandering alone in the hallway? He didn't seem like the type to flagrantly disobey rules.  
  
Then Draco saw something to make his heart nearly stop. A flickering light came around the corner, down at the other end of the hallway -- the end of the hallway to Neville's back. Draco strained his ears.  
  
"Come, Mrs. Norris, my pretty, what did you see?" There was a soft meow.  
  
Filch!  
  
Neville was humming slightly, and obviously had not heard the voice that turned the hearts of Hogwarts students everywhere still with pure terror.  
  
The light was getting brighter.  
  
Draco jumped out from behind the suit of armor, grabbing Neville (who was too terrified to scream). "Don't make a sound! Filch!" he hissed into the other boy's ear as he pulled him down another hallway, up a staircase, and into an empty classroom.  
  
They both stood, panting, no longer any sign of Filch after them.  
  
"Draco???" Neville said, incredulously, as he finally recognized his savior. He backed toward the door. "What are you doing?" His voice wavered.  
  
Draco scowled. Just typical. The poor git was afraid of him. *Well, it =is= your fault -- you've only made his life miserable...*  
  
Draco pouted. "Why were you wandering the halls, anyway?"  
  
"I...I...I had to go to Madame Pomfrey, I got hurt, today, again, and...and I forgot the password..."  
  
Draco smiled, the first genuine smile Neville had ever seen him put on. Needless to say, the poor boy was terribly confused.  
  
Neville had to be dreaming.  
  
The Gryffindor knew he had issues -- why else would he feel such an attraction for the person who caused him so much trouble and humiliation? What was this, some bizarre form of Stockholm syndrome?  
  
"W-Why did you save me?"  
  
"What, I can't do someone a favor without them questioning my motives? Just typical. I didn't want you to get into trouble, is that so hard to fathom?"  
  
Neville paused for a moment, then something clicked within his head. "Y-Yes, it is hard to fathom, because...because you spend every moment of every day trying to get me into trouble! Why should it be any different now?" he said angrily, small frame shaking. "Now you're...you're being...nice, and...and you think I'm just...going to...sit by quietly and not think anything is going on? You...you must think I'm an idiot, Draco Malfoy!" Neville stopped abruptly, then turned to leave.  
  
"I..." The Slytherin's voice sounded small, quavering slightly. Neville's hand paused on the doorknob. "I understand now why you're a Gryffindor," Draco said softy.  
  
The shorter boy's knuckles turned white as his gripped the brass doorknob tighter and tighter. Draco Malfoy had just complimented him. =Complimented= him. Complimented =him=.  
  
It was all just too strange to believe. Neville began to open the door, but was stopped short by Draco, who slammed it shut with one hand. The Slytherin boy leaned casually on the door, hair falling alluringly into his eyes.  
  
*This is it,* Neville thought, *I'm dead...he's going to kill me...hide my body somewhere in the dungeons...and no one will ever notice...* Neville flinched, trembling slightly as Draco reached out to run one finger along the soft line of his jaw.  
  
"Why are you shaking?" Draco said in that same soft tone, rubbing the underside of Neville's chin with his thumb.  
  
"I..." Neville closed his eyes as Draco's index finger grazed lightly over his lower lip, breath coming out in a shaky gasp. *I hate him, don't I? I'm supposed to hate him...*  
  
Time seemed to stop completely as Neville felt Draco's lips on his own, warm and gentle and hesitant. The bottom seemed to drop out of his stomach, leaving him hanging over an uncertain chasm. He found himself clinging to Draco, holding fistfuls of the other boy's robes, leaning into the kiss with the desperation of someone who knows they will never be kissed again.  
  
Draco's hands rested lightly on Neville's waist, loving the solidity, the realness of the boy in his arms. When Neville leaned completely into the kiss, Draco enfolded him completely into his embrace, arms firmly and gently supporting him.  
  
Draco was almost afraid of hurting him.  
  
*He brings out the worst in me. He really does.*  
  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
*swish and flick*  
Finitum Part 8!  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: 


	9. Everyone Gets Involved

A/N: Wai! ^_^ It's been a while, ne? I finally decided to finish this because: a.) People keep reviewing and fussing at me; b.) A random idea popped into my head while I was driving to my Spanish exam; c.) I only had one chapter to go anyhow; and d.) I'm taking a break from writing 'Perhaps' – I'm stuck! So here you go, all you people who've probably despaired on me ever coming back to this fic. ^_^

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Love and Longing in the Common Room

By Akira Ichijouji

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

PART 9 – EVERYONE GETS INVOLVED

"Harry! Psst! Harry!"

Harry woke from his dream (it was something involving a spaceship, large locusts, silk, and Ron) to someone poking him incessantly in the side.

"Gerroff…" He tried to roll over, but the poking continued. "What!" Harry sat upright in bed.

"Harry, we need to talk to you!" Hermione was standing beside his bed. She had evidently been the one poking him, since she did it again.

Harry batted her hand away. "What the…hey! You're not supposed to be in here!"

"Oh, who cares. Come on, come on, I've only been trying to get you up for the past fifteen minutes!" Hermione grabbed his wrist and attempted to pull him out of bed.

"It can't have been that long," Harry said grumpily as he let himself be tugged ungracefully to his feet.

"Oh yes. It was."

Harry barely had time to grab his glasses off his bedside table before he was hurried out of the dormitory.

"Where are we going?" he said, rubbing at his eyes.

"It's a secret."

"Oh bloody hell," Harry muttered, putting on his glasses and attempting to stifle a yawn.

They were met halfway through the common room by Fred, who had a very mischievous grin on his face. This worried Harry very much.

"Where's George?"

Fred's grin went wider. "See, that's something I'm not allowed to tell you…" He waggled his fingers.

Harry sighed.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Hey! What are you doing to me!?" Ron said indignantly as he was shoved in a closet.

"It's for your own good, Ron!" Ginny giggled.

"Yes, Ron, dear brother, we're looking out solely for your own well-being…" George said, grinning like he'd swallowed an entire legion of canaries.

Ron began pounding on the door as the footsteps of his two siblings faded into the distance. His two siblings who'd pushed him in a closet, taken his wand, and locked the door, as a matter of fact.

There was no answer to Ron's desperate pounding, so he finally gave up and sat down on a crate, face-to-face with a mop that was leaning precariously against a stack of buckets. The redhead set it straight and leaned his head back on the wall, suddenly very tired.

His eyelids began to droop.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Harry was getting fed up as Hermione and Fred took him on a very long march through the castle.

"Where _are_ we? I don't think I've ever been in this part of Hogwarts…ack! What are you doing!?" Harry shouted as he was pushed unceremoniously into a closet. "Hey!" He started to take his wand out of his pocket, but Hermione just grabbed it and slammed the door. Harry heard her perform a locking charm, and then he heard two sets of hurried footsteps and giggles going off down the hallway.

"Harry?"

"AAAARGH!!!!" Harry had been unaware that there was anyone else in the closet besides himself. "Ron! You scared the hell out of me!" He sank to the floor, heart still going a mile a minute.

"Sorry," Ron said, smiling from his sleepy position on the crate. "Do you have any idea what they're up to?"

"Absolutely none. Hermione and Fred grabbed me out of my nice warm bed – where I was having a great dream, may I add."

"What about?"

Harry wracked his brain, but could not remember for the life of him. "I can't remember." He crawled over to Ron, pulling up another crate so he could sit beside his friend.

There was a contented silence (well, as contented as one can get when one is locked in a dark closet in the middle of the night), then Ron spoke again. "Er, Harry, I just…you don't think badly of me because of the whole…incident…in the common room earlier, do you?"

"Incident? What incid…ohhhhhhh." Harry blushed, but it was thankfully almost pitch black in the closet. There was a weighty pause. "No, of course I don't think badly of you! I could never thing badly of you! I mean, I…" he trailed off, blushing even more furiously.

"You what?"

Harry blanched, and decided that a change in topic was very, very necessary. "Er…how long have you and Seamus…?"

"Huh?" Ron was puzzled. The realization dawned. "What? Never! I mean, I'm not…he's not…he's just a friend! I mean, er…I don't really know what happened." Now Ron was blushing furiously, the tips of his ears bright red.

"Oh." Some of the color returned to Harry's face. "J-Just a friend?"

"Yeah…Just a friend…"

There was another contented pause. Harry's shock and excitement was starting to wear off, and he felt very tired indeed. He let his head droop wearily onto Ron's shoulder, delighting in that incidental contact.

The breath seemed to catch in the redhead's throat as Harry snuggled up to him, and before he'd realized what he had done, he had looped an arm sweetly around Harry's waist and rested his head upon the black-haired one on his shoulder.

The mother of all contented pauses later, Harry sighed. "'Sis nice…" he mumbled, nuzzling closer.

This was so precious that Ron lost all control and did the unthinkable.

Harry's eyes snapped open as warm lips descended upon his. The shock left when realization dawned and he felt an enormous weight lift effortlessly off his shoulders and he buried his fingers eagerly in Ron's hair.

Mmm. Perfection with freckles.

Ron tightened his hold on Harry, mostly to quell the rampant shaking of his hands. Harry made the most delicious little noise and leaned closer into him; this sent electric shivers down Ron's spine to curl lazily in his belly.

Then it was over too soon, and they were panting, foreheads touching, hands still tangled in hair and clutching robes.

"Harry…" Ron said breathlessly, reaching up to brush the bespectacled boy's cheek with trembling fingers.

"Yes?" Harry murmured, almost unable to think through the intoxication of having Ron this close. The redhead pulled him into another kiss, which was sweet and comforting and made Harry want to hold on as tightly as he could and never ever ever let go.

"Harry…" Ron murmured again, just before his lips parted, letting Harry's inquisitive tongue delve within.

Harry, feeling much, much bolder, shifted so he was half-sitting on the same crate that Ron was sitting on and half-sitting on Ron. Too soon they were forced to break their kiss, and Harry leaned his head on Ron's shoulder once more, taking quick panting breaths.

"Harry," Ron said for the third time. "Harry – I really, really, _really_ like you."

Harry laughed and snuggled closer. "I really, really, _really_ like you, too."

Ron grinned, his heart absolutely, perfectly full.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Hey, Ron…" Harry blinked bleary eyes and noticed that a thin line of light was shining unobtrusively underneath the door to the closet. He wondered absently what time it was. "Ron?" He gently shook the boy he'd been curled up with for the past…oh, who knows how long they'd slept…

"Wha…?" Ron sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Where…oh." He and Harry smiled adoringly at each other, and Ron reached out to cup the side of the other boy's face. Harry leaned into the touch.

"Don't you think we ought to find a way out of here? There's no telling what time it is, and I'd really rather not miss breakfast."

Harry nodded and stood, and was soon enveloped in an embrace and gentle kiss from the taller boy. Harry sighed in contentment at the very warm feeling in his stomach and at the way Ron was dropping soft kisses to the underside of his chin.

Then all was quiet as they just held each other, confronted by emotions that neither boy would understand until much, much later. But that is another story and shall be told another time.[1]

The light under the doorway was becoming more insistent, so Harry pulled away, but kept tight hold of Ron's hand. He sighed, and tried the door handle.

It opened.

Harry began to blush furiously as whistles, cat calls, and uproarious applause greeted their timid emergence.

Bloody _everyone_ was standing around!

Ginny and Hermione, who looked very, very pleased with themselves; Fred and George, both being held possessively by Oliver Wood, who had his arms around both of them; Seamus, who had his arm around Dean; Colin Creevey, who was – oh god – taking pictures; Lavendar and Parvati, who were giggling madly with delight, along with Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell; and Neville, who was being held by…Malfoy?!

Fred and George (albeit reluctantly) pulled away from Oliver and came over to put their arms around Harry and Ron.

"So, how does it feel?" said George.

"Huh?" Ron was feeling slightly vexed, and was blushing furiously.

"To come out of the closet, of course, silly!" Fred grinned insanely.

Ron grinned, and held tighter onto Harry's hand. "I hate you all."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

*swish and flick*

Finitum Part 9!

And…

END OF STORY!!!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

[1]: What is it with me and _The Neverending Story_? We may never know.

A/N: Wai, wai, triple wai! It's done! I just have a few last words on the subject:

The "coming out of the closet" thing was purely by accident. x_X I didn't realize what I'd done until I got to the point where Fred says it, LoL…but oh, it was a terrible, terrible pun. ^_~ Again, sorry it's been so long. This is, officially, the last fic I've started and never finished and then come back to a lot later to finally finish (except for _Hikari/Kaimei_…don't even get me started on that one. Two bloody reviews. Bloody, bloody, bloody. And crackers.) Just to clear things up with some reviewers – yes, I know it's ridiculous and implausible, and perverted, but see, it's _supposed_ to be silly. Sil-ly. Wai. But thanks to everyone who's given me such shibby reviews! 

I usually don't do this (list reviewers, I mean, but what the hell); thank you: Beck, LillianaNoelia, Mark JGC, Merelyn25, The Black Rose, aja pie-chan, Archica, Miss Madison, Gwen, Blinks-Tiger, SoulSister, Sara the Green Witch, j, Arabella Black, she-devil llama, bwaybaby79, Cranky Cathe, Ria, madam zala, rokjai, Noodlejelly, Lise Rasmussen, Kim-chan, mel, Ashirir, DevilFireEyes, bunnyb, Hazirah M, and last but not least, iamtheanonymous!

And especially thank you to roxi storm and Sakana, who yelled at that stupid flamer in their reviews. You're sweethearts. ^___^

To digitally obsessed: *giggles* I wrote chapter four on purpose to squick you out…didn't you know? ^_~ To Flair: Monkey! To Kimagure: I love you! *glomps* Wai!!! To lise: LoL…that one plaintive review where you said I hadn't updated this fic this year was what made me start thinking again about writing more. Seriously. ^_^

Arigatou, minna! ^____^


End file.
